007: Live Today, Die Tomorrow
by Flamingo Chavez
Summary: James Bond returns, placed after Quantum of Solace, the President of the US has sent his troops to Africa to solve a conflict. Meanwhile, Bond is sent along with two other US Agent. However, Quantum has a grudge against 007...


IAN FLEMING'S  
M A S T E R - S P Y

**IN**

**LIVE TODAY, DIE TOMORROW**

**[ONE]  
WASHINGTON DC**

PRESIDENT ALAN SPEIRS STEPPED down from the podium as his Secretary of State, Sean Ryan, stepped up.  
"As you know, the President and I have made the decision to send out troops over to Africa. I promise you that our military will be safe, and keep this to no casualties. We hope we have your support in this matter. Thank you." Canine greeted Speirs as the secret service men followed them into the Oval Office.  
"That was a good statement. But it wasn't the one you presented to me." Speirs said as he sat down in the resolute desk.  
"I thought it was necessary to tell our citizens where we're sending them. Now, the wives, brothers, sisters, mothers, they all know. That will give them a sense of security."  
The President's eyebrow lifted to the top of his reading glasses.  
"That may be. But we can't go telling our nation everything we do. For God's sake, Langley doesn't even tell us half of what they're doing. I appointed to my Secretary of State because I thought you were responsible and politically intelligent."  
"I had to, Alan. My wife…"  
"You told Sarah. What the hell is wrong with you?" Speirs stood up, "I don't what to have your resignation."  
"She threatened to divorce me if I didn't. You know how she is. She'd make me feel guilty about basically killing our men."  
"You honestly feel that way? Our men are not going to die!" Speirs through down his fist.  
Then, one of men guarding the door opened the door, "sir, is everything alright?"  
"Yes. Send someone down to escort Mr. Ryan to his car."  
"Yes, sir."  
The President nodded as another secret service man showed him out.  
"****." The President ran his hands through his hair. But he knew that Ryan was right. It was a suicide mission.

JAMES BOND CAME INTO M's office at six pm.  
"Evening, Bond." Said M.  
"Ma'am." He responded as he sat in the chair across from her.  
"You do know why I've called you down here, right?"  
He nodded, "I presumed that this would be about the American troops going to Africa."  
"Precisely," M picked up a file on her desk and handed it to Bond.  
"I thought that Speirs was keeping this quiet." Bond's eyes thinned.  
"Well, he's transporting them through Europe. They'll be stationed in France in the meantime."  
"You want me to information from the troops?"  
"No. I want you to go into Morocco to clear the way with two American agents. Ewan Clark and Matt Hunter, ever heard of him?"  
"No, never met him."  
M leaned back in her and stood up.  
"Bourbon?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"Your flight leaves at tonight at 0200. Good luck, Bond."  
M handed Bond a glass of Bourbon, he drank slowly and gave the glass back. He smiled and left the room.

Bond's flight landed in Morocco at 1200. He and Clark had met at the airport, and they waited for Hunter at the bar.  
"You have a match?" the man had said in code.  
"I use a lighter." Bond responded.  
"Thanks," Bond lit the man's cigar, "until they go 'round."  
The man nodded, "Ewan Clark."  
"Bond, James Bond."  
The man smiled and ordered their drinks.  
Precisely seven minutes later, Hunter pulled up a chair and sat in the middle of them. Hunter held out his hand, "Matt Hunter."  
Bond shook it, "James Bond."

The smell of death reached Bond's taste buds as they drove the military base.  
Clark looked back at Bond in the backseat, "ever been to Morocco?" He had to yell of the Jeep's engine driving on the road.  
"No!" Bond yelled back.

Alec Graves lifted his eyelash to the edge of the sniper scope. As James Bond traveled though the crosshairs, he thought to himself, why is the hell did they send me here? The new leader of the organization, Ethan Bauer, hand picked him for the assignment. It made him think that this was a vendetta against Bond. However, being hand picked out of over ninety experienced snipers. Graves adjusted the sights. So this is my target, he thought. Ever since Dominic Greene had been found dead in the middle of a desert, most of the board members had felt safer, including Graves. He had a whole week to complete the assignment, so he'd have all the time in the world.

ETHAN BAUER WALKED INTO the boardroom full of executives holding a Cuban cigar in one hand, and a glass of hard whisky in the other. Bauer sat down in his usual spot, the head chair. Before his partner began, the CEO of Quantum took a long drag of his cigar before putting it down on the crystalline ashtray.  
Bauer's partner stood up, "as you heard, Greene is dead. But now we have a better CEO, former Marine Staff Sergeant, Ethan Bauer." The partner, Guy Canine, paused and waited for a clap. Silence.  
"The President of the United States has sent his troops into Africa. After the second Gulf war, many advisors thought he would do it. But, he did anyways. The President sent a request to the head of the British secret service, requesting that one of her agent accompany two American intelligence agents to the rendezvous point in Morocco. Mr. Has learned that the Brit, James Bond 007, left Greene in the desert. He's sent one of our best snipers to, you know. Any questions?" Canine looked around the room.

"Hello, Ethan Bauer. This Agent Jonas Starkwood of the FBI. I have recent reports that several local police officers have been found dead in the limits of your facility."

Bauer leaned forward and pressed the speakerphone button.

"Agent Starkwood, it is not possible. As you know I own one of the cleanest and best track records of business buildings in the country."

"Well, its true, one of your em…"

Bauer stopped Starkwood, "don't fucking accuse me of this shit. I want you to show me this so-called 'proof' before you even think of doing this. Good-by Agent Starkwood."

Bauer turned to the board members, "and that's how you get rid of federal agencies. Any questions? Good."

One of the members spoke, "sir, why is the President sending troops to Africa?"

"To be honest, only M, him, and the Directorate of Intelligence know."

The man nodded.

"But were soon to find out…"

Bond, Hunter, and Clark all met up with Lt. Colonel Slain and Gunnery Sergeant Ryan at 0700 hours in the briefing room.

Slain and Ryan held out their hands, the three shook them.

"So why are you guys here, I don't really understand?" Bond asked, shielding his eyes from the sun reflections.

"I think it's because of some of the rumors. Like that there's terrorists hiding here. I don't know…" Slain said sarcastically.

Bond shared a smile. American humor wasn't exactly new to Bond. He recalled on his last mission, to find more information about Quantum of Dominic Greene, that Leiter had helped Bond.

Slain reached for a bundle on the table and handed it to Clark.

"For you." Slain said as he walked out of the briefing room.

"Cuban cigars," Clark chuckled.

He handed Bond and Hunter two. Clark took out his desk lighter and lit them.


End file.
